


fuck the apocalypse, I gotta take a piss

by Itsomnambulist



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bathrooms, Desperation, Holding, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Pee, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: The Hargreeves are in a mission to save the world from Vanya, they´re escaping from the destroyed academy and heading for Vanya's violin recital, but all of this happened way to fast and Diego finds himself in such an embarrassing and unconfortable situation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	fuck the apocalypse, I gotta take a piss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if I have made any spelling mistakes.

This is setting on The Umbrella Academy's tenth episode of the first season.

At this point they were all in the academy, before Vanya decided to destroyed it, everyone was looking for their own business in the house, except from Diego, who's at this exact moment was heading for the bathroom to take a piss, with everything that has happened he hadn't had the change to empty his bladder yet. But in the second he starts to unzip his pants, the building starts to move like if it was an earthquake. He comes out of the bathroom still with his zipper undone to see what was happening, just to bump into Klaus as he was about to leave the academy. 

Diego:Klaus what the hell's happening?!  
Klaus: do I look like I know?!  
Pogo: Misses Vanya has been using her powers to destroy this house, you have to go out as soon as possible, and don't forget your mother kids.  
Diego: yeah sure, let's go Klaus!

Klaus instantly follows Diego to Grace's coach to find it empty.

Klaus: where is she?!  
Diego: I don't know! we have to take her out of here, this shit is about to collapse onto our heads!

Both of them ran to the closest exit also looking for Grace at the same time, when suddenly, a huge wave of movement put both of them on the groud within seconds, and then a piece of the ceiling was about to fall into an unconscious Diego, that's when Ben helps Klaus moving him and saving Diego's.

Then they finally exit and like in the series, Grace dies, they handled it and they still need to save the world.

Diego: okay Klaus, you're gonna stay here watching for Hazel or ChaCha  
Klaus: watching? again? I can help...  
Five: and you're helping, but in here  
Diego: yeah, you got our backs right?  
Klaus: I guess

As soon as they arrive to the auditorium Diego remembers what he was about to do in the academy but didn't actually did, the pressure was way more hard than before and now that he was conscious about it, it was really hard to ignore it, so, according to his male pride, he just loosen his belt a little bit, feeling the instant relief and feeling so much better. But then Vanya use her powers to throw them away to the seats section and maybe that was too much pressure for Diego, he fel a little spurt of pee wetting his boxers a little bit, that's when he started panicking, he managed to put his hand inside his pocket giving himself casual strokes to avoid the flood in his black tight jeans. 

Diego: oh man... I gotta pee so bad... *says grabbing his groin in a pretty painful way*

Everything works relativately fine, but in the second they're about to exit the place, Diego sneaks to the side of the buildig, he was literally about to explode, but he would never told his siblings so they could make fun of him. That didn't last long, his pride actually left his body the second his bladder hitted the danger limit.

They were already outside the building when Five noticed something.

Five: hey, where's Diego?  
Klaus: I swear he was next to us five minutes ago.  
Ben: yeah, but did you saw him since he was throw out by Vanya?  
Allison: OH MY GOD *says bursting out laughing looking to the ruins next to the building*

Diego was there taking the best piss he had ever took in his entirely life, he didn't even notice his six sibling behind him watchig him.

Luther burst out laughing too: looks like someone couldn't hold it 

Diego turns around as he pull it inside his pants, letting his sibings see too much of Diego by accident.

Five: dude!  
Allison: oh my God Diego turn around!  
Luther had his mouth open and still laughing as much as Klaus because of the bizarre situation.

At that moment Diego's cheeks became the reddest red they could as he quickly turns around to fold everything into his pants again.

Allison: Diego, this is disgusting  
Diego: oh sorry, don't you all pee? I was freaking bursting, don't make ir a big deal out of it, Vanya and the world are fine, right? ... so am I  
Allison: Diego!


End file.
